


Silver and Leather

by BuntheBun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Kaiba's awful fashion sense, Visual Kei, it's mainly just the brothers talking tbh, its part of his character though and we love him for it, its slight kaiba/reader, seriously all those leather straps, this is Highly based off an interesting conversation that i had with a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuntheBun/pseuds/BuntheBun
Summary: The younger Kaiba nodded, looking around all the papers once again, picking up one that showed a very heavy black and blue color palette with lots of belts. It looked like something out of an anime. Mokuba had a faint idea of the look his brother was going for based on all the drawings laying around, as well as the obvious research he had done. Still, he kept up an innocent expression as he regarded his brother.“Mm. Nii-sama, what caused you to go for a Visual Kei look?”
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Silver and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by a conversation I had with tcheschire. Originally I was going to just draw the scene in question, but things change (the art will still be coming later lol) and I ended up writing the rough of this while at work. Another Kaiba/Reader story will be coming later, and this is linked to that, but you can totally treat this as separate because there's no direct links or references. 
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this short drabble!

The smells of coffee and french bread filled the air of the top floor of the KaibaCorp Headquarters. It was a normal morning, but there was still a slight tension to the air, and it all seeped from the end of the hall. As Mokuba walked through towards his brothers office, it seemed to become more palpable. Something must have been going on, he supposed, as he opened the door a slight and peeked in. He began to open his mouth to call for his brother before stopping and closing it like a fish. A half-snort escaped him before he could help it, although lady luck must have cast him a sparing glance as the elder Kaiba didn't hear it. Whether that was because he was between barking into a phone and barking at the tailor scurrying about him, no one would know.

Mokuba glanced about the room; research notes and printouts were strewn all over, across Seto’s desk, the leather couch, and the coffee table. The tailor’s belongings and tools were also strewn about, fabric samples and a large rolling case of expensive designer fabrics on rolls were propped against the large office windows. Glancing back to his brother, at first glance, you probably could say that his outfit wasn't outrageous, a black turtleneck and leather pants, made out of no doubt quality designer fabrics, because anyone who knew Seto Kaiba knew he wouldn't be caught in anything less than the best, each adorned with leather straps and buckles. It was a certain staple of fashion in Japan.

But the real eye-catcher was the grand silvery-white coat that the tailor held in their hands, placing different fabric samples against the interior and holding it out to Kaiba to observe. It only took a mere glance and a _look_ to disregard the selection and leave the tailor scrambling for the next swatch. While both were measurably distracted, Mokuba pulled out his KaibaCorp issued phone that his brother had given him and opened the camera feature. He took a quick picture and then put the phone back away into his pocket. Once it was stashed away and he was sure he hadn't been seen, he pushed the door all the way open, garnering the attention of both individuals, before closing it behind him. He greeted his brother with a wave before taking a seat on the part of the couch that wasn't completely clogged with papers.

It was a moment before Kaiba huffed and ended his call, turning to look at his little brother from over his shoulder.

Mokuba beamed at him. “Good morning, Nii-sama!”

“Morning,” He waved away the tailor for a moment so he could turn to face him fully, crossing his arms as he divided his attention between speaking to his sibling and appraising the samples being provided. “How are the preparations coming?”

Mokuba lifted his arms and crossed them, playfully miming his brother.

“They’re coming, but you already knew that.”

A smirk graced the elder’s face. “Of course. Everything must be perfect, I won’t accept any less.”

The younger Kaiba nodded, looking around all the papers once again, picking up one that showed a very heavy black and blue color palette with lots of belts. It looked like something out of an anime. Mokuba had a faint idea of the look his brother was going for based on all the drawings laying around, as well as the obvious research he had done. Still, he kept up an innocent expression as he regarded his brother.

“Mm. Nii-sama, what caused you to go for a Visual Kei look?” Kaiba paused and looked at Mokuba directly, waving off the tailor once again. He never missed a beat, immediately replying with, “I’m only aiming for something similar. The previous two tailors this morning didn't understand that I have a reputation to uphold as the leader of KaibaCorp as well as my _own_ standard of style. I won’t be caught dead in just anything. It has to have a _meaning_ , a purpose.”

Mokuba nodded in understanding. “Okay, but why Visual Kei specifically?”

This time Seto only paused for a small beat before responding. “My research shows young women and teenage girls are.. receptive to the style.”

Mokuba blinked before the snort he let loose earlier came back full force, followed by a series of boyish snickers and giggles passing his lips. The elder only seemed slightly irked at the younger’s antics, giving a sigh. Mokuba regained his composure after a moment, standing and walking over to get a look at the coat that Kaiba was inspecting. It seemed the tailor had presented a bold maroon colored fabric for the interior that Seto seemed to find intriguing. He gestured towards his brother. “What do you think?”

The younger tucked a lock of his raven hair behind his ear before nodding. “I think it adds good contrast. But I have faith in your fashion sense.”

The elder chuckled slightly, blinking as Mokuba continued, “Just dont add _too_ many belts.”

“Please, I’m not an anime character.”

“Well, considering the direction you’re going in-”

“ _Mokuba_.”

The aforementioned merely snickered again and turned for the door. “Good luck!”

“Thank you, but I don’t need it.”

Mokuba merely gave an impish grin towards his brother before exiting his office. As soon as he was in the elevator he fished his phone out again and glanced over the picture of his brother. It wasn’t bad, with the morning light streaming in behind him, and he had the brilliant idea to send it to you. After all, he didn’t hear from you as often anymore, but he thought you might enjoy seeing the picture. He couldn't help a small smile forming on his face as he sent it off, putting his phone back into his pocket as the elevator doors opened and he went back to his day.

* * *

_“The weather for tomorrow shows a small chance of precipitation…”_

You glanced offhandedly at a TV as you walked through the ground floor of the library. You’d have to remember to pack an umbrella in your bag when you got back to your apartment, as if you tried to wait till the morning you’d likely forget, and you really didn't fancy walking soaking wet into your morning class again. NYC was a lot rainier than you had anticipated.

You had just exited to the outside when you felt your phone vibrate in your pants pocket. Withdrawing it as you ambled along the paved path, you tried to pay attention to your surroundings as you checked up on emails. Being 14 hours behind Domino City made keeping up with old friends and family difficult sometimes, but honestly as things were, you didn't really check up on anyone often. And hardly anyone checked on you either, save for your grandfather, and.. You snorted after opening a new email from Mokuba, shaking your head slightly. Seemed like things were going normal in the Kaiba brothers world.

After a small message ragging his brother and his fashion choices, Mokuba asked how you were. He always did, but unlike every time before when you would write something dismissive of your actual feelings, you simply wrote, “I’m doing better now.” Which was the truth, seeing Seto’s face always cheered you up even if you were far apart. So, after giving a stretch of your arms over your head, you hurried to your apartment to finish the paper you had waiting.


End file.
